The Road to Insanity
by SophieRyuu
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive meets a mysterious man named Sebastian Michaelis and is quick to fall in love with him. As Sebastian starts changing his life for the worst, Ciel wonders who Sebastian really is. Warnings inside. AU/OOC.


**The Road to Insanity**

_**Authors Note: **So, hey guys. This is my first fic ever and I'm super excited about it! __I'm hoping this will be some sort of psychological thriller, but I suck at writing so it probably won't be at all disturbing. __This fic_ _will__ contain SebastianxCiel, however, if all go__es as planned it will not__ have a happy ending. So I do not recommend this fic to those who are looking for fluff!_

_I don't know how long this fic will be, but I'm trying to make this story quite fast paced, so it shouldn't be too many chapters._

**_Warning: This story will contain character deaths, sex, violence and drug use (in the first chapter)._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**  
_

Chapter 1

Ciel's hands fidgeted nervously as he watched the bag filled with white powder move across the circle. He tried to swallow his anxiety as he saw the dilated eyes of his friends stare at him.

Ciel Phantomhive wouldn't have come to this "party" had his friends not insisted that he needed to "live a little". Studying was a preferred hobby of his and he knew it was important if he ever wanted to take over the family business, Funtom Company, when he graduated in a year's time.

Of course, this attitude had its downsides. Ciel was left with little friends, despite the fact that he was beautiful enough to be on the popular side of the social spectrum, with his big, bright, blue eyes and his milky, unmarred skin. However, three people stuck by him even during his more recluse days: Alois Trancy, Elizabeth Midford and Soma Kadar. All of whom were sitting by his side in a circle of drugged up seniors.

Ciel identified the cocaine immediately, of course. However, when Alois' boyfriend, Claude, asked them if they wanted a line, he did not expect his friends to so readily accept the offer.

"Ciel, come on". He realised that everyone was now watching him, probably seeing if the shy boy would accept such a drug. Lizzy was pouring a thin line of powder in front of him and Soma was handing him a rolled up dollar bill.

"Lizzy, I don't know if I should," the boy whispered, so no-one would hear his insecurities. He knew what happened to people who took hardcore drugs; they become paranoid, addicted and some even lose their sense of reality.

"Jesus Ciel, it's just a bit of fun". Looking up he saw the expectant faces of his friends. 'I can't lose them, they're my only friends' was his last thought as he took the rolled up dollar bill from Soma's hand. Really, what could one line do?

* * *

Two hours had passed since the group had finished the plastic bag of powder and Ciel was walking back towards his house, located on the richer side of the neighborhood.

Although the last couple of hours had mostly been a blur, Ciel could remember talking more than he had in his whole time at college. After a while though, the blue haired male felt anxious to return home, and had left the party with a stumbling Lizzy and a jittery Soma. Alois had left them earlier on in the night with his boyfriend for, what he called, "some alone time", which had promptly set him and Lizzy off into a fit of giggles.

Panic set in him after he departed with his friends, realizing that his parents would most likely be waiting up for him as it was well past midnight. Looking to his feet, he tried to gather his thoughts and think of an excuse to use. As he arrived at the front of his house, he was surprised as another pair of feet, clad in expensive looking leather shoes, entered his vision.

Looking up he saw the most handsome man he had ever seen. Long, black hair was pushed behind studded ears, with some strands falling onto his beautifully sculptured face. Although it was dark, he could easily make out bright red eyes that seemed to be staring into his soul. A small smirk lifted the corners of his pink, soft lips. Ciel heard himself gasp.

Ciel tried to keep up with his thoughts so that he could remember who this man was. 'Probably one of fathers' business colleagues' he thought as he took in the man's obviously rich suit. He felt immediately intimidated, dressed in an old pair of jeans and an oversized t shirt.

"Hello," the man spoke in a deep voice that caused a shiver to race down his spine. The man offered his hand, which Ciel took, trying not to moan at the warmth he felt.

"Hi," he muttered, cheeks flushing, "if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

The man chuckled, "don't worry, you've never met me. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, I just moved to the neighborhood".

"Sebastian". Ciel loved the way the name rolled off his tongue. "I'm Cie-"

"Oh, I know who you are Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian stated in an amused tone. Hundreds of questions floated in Ciel's mind but all he could ask was:

"Why are you outside my house?"

Sebastian's smirk turned into a full on grin and he was suddenly stepping towards Ciel until they were only inches away.

"Why, I was just meeting you're parents Ciel. Don't sound so suspicious, I'm not causing any harm".

Before the younger could respond he heard a shout, "Ciel, where the hell have you been?!"

He glanced up to see his Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive stomping towards him, both wearing looks of pure murder. 'Well, I sure hope this goes well', he thought before looking towards Sebastian. Confusion filled him as he found an empty spot in front of him. He looked down the street for any sign of the mysterious man, and was surprised to find no-one there.

* * *

After an hour of lectures from his parents, Ciel was finally able to trudge up to his room. He was lucky that his parents didn't see any signs of his recent drug use and had assumed he had been drinking instead. He promised to himself it would never happen again, whether his friends liked it or not, for he would very much like to keep his sanity.

Lying under his covers, Ciel thought back to the mysterious man he had met earlier. He questioned his father about the dark haired stranger and discovered that Sebastian hadn't actually visited his parents. In fact, his parents hadn't even heard of Sebastian Michaelis.

'Why did he lie to me? Why was he at the front of my house?' Ciel knew that the man hadn't stolen anything as his parents would have noticed. Thinking back to it, Ciel didn't think Sebastian looked at all malicious.

He gasped as he remembered the handsome face, blushing as he felt himself slowly hardening at the image. He tried to keep his mind focused on the topic at hand, knowing it was important, but it was becoming increasingly hard for the boy to ignore his arousal.

Making his mind up, he brought his hand underneath his boxers and slowly stroked his cock, thinking back to those intense red eyes.

He imagined Sebastian stroking him, whispering his name in that deep voice of his. He felt his face burn as he imagined Sebastian sucking him, with those soft, pink lips covered in his cum. Groaning softly, Ciel came harder than he had ever come before.

Although he felt embarrassed from touching himself to the thought of a stranger, he felt weirdly content.

Somehow, he knew that the mysterious man would return.

* * *

_Please rate and review!_


End file.
